The Song
by Talliya
Summary: ...


_**I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters.**_

"Would you kiss me, if I asked you to?" Duo sat reclined against the cushions of his sagging brown couch, the plump arm resting at his lower back. His long messy braid was draped over the back of the couch, nearly dragging the floor while he played the guitar resting in his hands, his fingers strumming and plucking at the chords as the song sprang from his mind to the instrument. His voice sounded a bit rusty from the emotion the music evoked in him as tears fell from his dark purple tinted blue eyes and splashed along the cured wood of the instrument held lovingly in his lap. It was the pain of heartache; a heartache due to a one-sided love. The feelings that came out in the music he wrote separately from the band he had with his friends was always personal, always a feeling he had hidden deep inside that he felt either too embarrassed to voice or was so hidden he didn't know about himself. Music was his drug and he drowned in it willingly as often as he could. However, /this/ song... he let out a sigh, this song had been building for a while.

He knew that his best friends were all straight, he was the only deviation. Milliardo had Lucrezia, Quatre had Dorothy, Heero had Relena, WuFei had Sally, Treize had Une, Hilde had Rashid, Catherine had Abdul... the list went on. The only friend he had that wasn't paired up was Triton, and that man seemed to go through girlfriends like water. Duo however just /had/ to be into guys, be fully male himself and not be looking to change either of those facts, he was also head-over-heels in love with Triton. He shook his head with a wry smile sniffing back his tears in order to finish the song he'd started writing. Closing his eyes for a moment he pictured Triton standing on the rocks overlooking the crashing waves of the ocean at the Khushrenada Palace last weekend. Treize and Une had thrown a party in celebration of their daughter Mariemaia's birth. "That devilish look in your eyes, the way you always take me by surprise. Hold out, hold on! I'm always watching over you. I wish I was closer, I wish you could see. The part of me I want you to keep."

Pulling over the paper he'd been writing the lyrics on he wrote down the newest part as well as the music that seemed to go along with it. He knew that both would probably change before he was satisfied with it all, but for now it was good. He dried his eyes just as a knock sounded on his door. Jerking a bit at the sound he called out, "It's open!"

Duo wasn't at all concerned about his appearance thinking that it was probably Hilde coming over because she'd heard him singing from her apartment next door. However he blushed slightly when it was Triton who walked through the door. His apartment was a mess, with text books and music magazines scattered all over the floor and coffee table. There was a conked out Wufei curled up in his only armchair, the poor Chinese man had walked in this morning drunk off his ass after attending a party with Sally and Relena. Both women lived in the same building as Duo, so did Abdul and Rashid. Wufei had come and asked if he could crash at his place because he knew he was too drunk to attempt the drive home, he'd been in the chair ever since, even though Duo had offered the man his bed. Duo himself had been woken up by Wufei cursing in Chinese through his door at him. He had yet to shower, shave or get dressed. He'd been working on his song all morning.

"Hey Duo, is..." Triton noted the fall of black hair over the arm of the chair whose back was to the door and smiled softly. "Oh good, he's here. Been looking for him everywhere."

Duo smiled fondly at the lump on his chair before looking back up at Triton, "He's been here since about 4 this morning. I offered him my bed, but." The brunette shrugged, they all knew that once Wufei was asleep, touching him was a bad idea. He'd broken Quatre's nose and snapped Heero's arm once because they'd attempted to shake him awake in order to get him to sleep somewhere more comfortable.

"But he fell asleep right there." Triton grinned and moved more into the room, closing the door behind him. Finally looking Duo over he frowned, "When did you go to bed last night?"

Duo jumped and his jaw fell a bit at the unexpected scrutiny, "I went to bed around 10, just like I told you I was gonna. But I've been up since 'Fei got here."

Triton chuckled and shook his head, his green eyes playing peek-a-boo through his bangs. "You and your uncanny ability to simply be awake once woken." He sighed and sat on the floor by the coffee table, directly in front of Duo. "You working on a new song?"

Duo smiled, "Yeah I am. I'm almost done with it. There are a few things I'd like to change and I need to figure out the music better for it, make it all fit together."

Triton nodded, "Did you finish the lyrics for the song we played at our last practice?"

Duo grinned, "Yeah I did! Hold on a second." He placed his guitar on the paperwork next to him on the couch and rose to his feet. He shambled off to his room, the tattoo on his back sitting just above the waist of his purple flannel pants, it was a reminder of everything he'd gone through in life and had hurt like a bitch when he got it done. Triton and Wufei were actually the only people who knew he had it, not even Hilde knew about it. And the only reason Wufei and Triton knew was because they'd gone with him when he got it done, each of them had gotten a tattoo as well. Duo's was a whimsical looking dragon twisted around a Grimm Reaper's scythe with a trail of wispy smoke coming out of its nostrils. There was a golden rope-chain design running through the scene, seeming to wrap around and through it, tying the dragon to the scythe.


End file.
